Choices
by emilie whoa
Summary: Emmett is having trouble choosing which major to study in school.


**A/n:** i couldn't pass up this idea. i hope you guys like it. and i'm sorry for not updating My Way Home, but i'm kinda stuck at point A and a half and i can't get to point B. and Raychel is visiting family, so i can't talk to her and this is so frustrating. i hope this tides you guys over for a little while, though. i'm sorry.

and don't hate me if you think this sucks.

* * *

Emmett lay back on the couch, burrowing himself as far as possible into the cushions. I couldn't help but laugh; he looked so foreign. His head was buried in some large paperback book, which upon my further inspection I came to realize it was a class guide at the university he was going to be attending this time.

I stared openly at my brother. He was, without intending to, being incredibly entertaining. Much better than this stupid literature book I was supposed to be reading for AP Lit. I'd gotten tired of the honors classes almost ten years ago. They offered nothing but boring humans that didn't know the first thing about books or the English language. Of course AP wasn't doing much, either, but I had to take what I could get.

Emmett groaned loudly, theatrically, for the sole purpose of getting my attention. I sighed. "Yes, Emmett?"

He bolted upright, facing me. "I can't choose a major."

"Of course you can," I retorted. "You're perfectly capable."

My brother rolled his eyes at me. "You know what I mean. I have no idea what to study this time around."

I scowled, wracking my brain for possible majors. "What about Theoretical Physics?"

"Too many theories."

Jasper laughed from his position at the large desk behind us. "What about Political Science."

Emmett twisted around, throwing an arm over the back of the couch. "Politics bores me."

"What about Engineering?" Alice suggested, closing her laptop and hopping up from the bench seat under the bay windows.

Emmett just shook his head at that one.

"What about practical Physics?" I tried again.

"I have a Masters already, Bella."

Okay, cross that one off the list.

Emmett groaned again. "This is so difficult. If only I didn't do the cool majors already."

"Why don't you just brush up on something? Get another Bachelors in something you've already done?" I asked.

"Because that's boring. I need entertainment, I need stimulation!"

Jasper stifled a laugh. "That could be taken so many ways, brother."

Emmett turned his head and glared. "Shut up."

"Guys, let's just get back to the task at hand, shall we?" I cut in. Alice threw me a look, silently thanking for breaking up the impending wrestling match. "Now, majors…hmm."

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed. "What about Astrophysics?"

Emmett considered it momentarily. "That sounds interesting. I'll put it on my list. Any more suggestions? Anyone?"

"You haven't tried Marine biology, yet," Edward pointed out, coming through the study door. Rosalie trailed close behind him and shut the door. They were both greasy as could be and I was almost tempted to send him straight to the shower. "Sorry, I was eavesdropping."

"Are you two done?" I asked, shifting on the loveseat to make room for my husband.

"Yes, we just finished," he leaned over and kissed my temple. "The Bentley is as good as new."

I smiled. "Good. Now if only _someone_ would stop taking joy rides in my car, I wouldn't have to get it fixed all the time."

"I can't help it," Alice said, her face the definition of innocence. "It's so much better than my car."

"What are you talking about?! You got a new Porsche three years ago!"

"It's not the same," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest like a child.

"Marine Biology, you say," Emmett mused, getting us all back to the original topic. "Do you think it'd be safe for me to be around all those animals? And what about lab dissections? You know how I get with lab dissections. I just feel bad for the little buggers."

"Maybe you're right," Edward said. "Okay, no Marine Biology."

We all bounced ideas around for the next half hour, our suggestions ranging from English majors to far reaches of science and all the way back again. Anything we said seemed not to interest our brother and we soon gave up trying to help him. If he wasn't even going to consider our ideas then we weren't going to offer them.

I snuggled closer to Edward, his arm tightening around my shoulders in response. The room fell into silence eventually and we all paired off into our respective couples. It never ceased to amaze me how we could do this. How we had all the time in the world and this was how we chose to spend it. Not that I was complaining. I wouldn't trade any of this for the world.

I remembered something, then, and snuck a peak down at my clothes. I was almost as dirty as my husband now, and so was the loveseat.

"Oohhh," I chided, waving a finger in Edward's face. "Mom's gonna kill you."

His face contorted into confusion and then he followed my gaze to the cushions below us. He groaned and stood up so fast that I fell against the other side of the chair.

"Oh!" Edward gasped and tried to save me, but he was way too late. "I'm so sorry honey."

I kept my face hidden from his so he wouldn't see my smile and threw my arm in the direction of the door. "Go change. And shower, please."

Rosalie laughed from her position on a bath towel on the floor by Emmett's feet and then slowly rose. "I should probably do the same."

Edward and Rose slowly left the room, the door clicking shut behind them. I finally lifted myself up and took a look at the damage my husband caused.

I sighed. "This was my favorite shirt. I guess I better go change. Alice, help me."

My sister visibly brightened, like a kid in a candy store and skipped over to grab my hand. "I have the perfect outfit."

I followed her out the door, but just before we left Emmett groaned loudly.

"Wait! I still haven't picked a major!" he whimpered like he was crying when he realized we hadn't stopped walking. "Fine. I'll just go with Quantum Mechanics. Thanks for all the help, guys." He added sarcastically.


End file.
